


Angel With A Shotgun - Castiel x Dean

by cxstiel_xox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tags Are Hard, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxstiel_xox/pseuds/cxstiel_xox
Summary: "I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won, I don't care if heaven don't take me back.I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?"-Cas has taken a liking to his new partners, especially Dean. Dean feels the same way with Cas. Although, a new case has been brought up, postponing their confessions





	1. Cas? Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> original on Wattpad, go support me on there, too, so I'll have motivation to continue writing lmao ksksks

It's been several months since Cas  started working with the Winchester brothers. He's still trying to figure out a lot of the humans nature and way of doing, but he enjoys learning with them. Specifically Dean. He doesn't clearly understand why, but every time he looks at Dean, his stomach flips and his face gets warm. It's one of the human's emotions that he doesn't get yet.   
-  
Laying in bed, Cas rolls over so his back is facing the wall. Across the room is Dean's bed. Sam is in the other room, because the motel they're at only has 2 beds per room, and Dean doesn't trust Cas alone. Cas stares at Dean while he's sleeping. _He's cute when he's sleeping._ Cas thought. He rolls over on his back, staring at the ceiling. When finally settled, he hears Dean roll over too. Cas still has trouble trying to "fall asleep" like his human friends do. He sighs and sits up in his bed. He looks around the motel room. _I need to go for a walk._ Cas gets up quietly from the bed and walks over to the door, hoping to God that the floorboards don't creak. he grabs his trenchcoat and an umbrella and swiftly goes out the door. He looks around for a moment before getting interrupted by a voice behind him.  
"Cas?"  
-  
Dean wakes up with a groan. The presence he felt wasn't there anymore, and he got worried. He slowly sat up whilst rubbing his eye that he was laying on.  
"Cas?" Dean called out. No answer. He quickly shot up and saw that Cas wasn't in his bed.  
"damn it-" Dean whisper-yelled, trying to not wake Sam in the other room. He grabbed his jacket and went outside, hoping to find him. He looked around and saw the familiar beige trenchcoat sitting on a bench with a figure Dean didn't exactly recognize. He speed-walked over to the bench.  
"Cas what the hell are you-" Dean started. He then saw that the figure was in fact Sam.  
"Sam? what are you doing up? And why is Cas here?" Dean questioned them.  
"I-uh, I needed fresh air, the room was really stuffy." Sam started. "Then a few minutes later Cas came out here, so we were talking." Cas turned around toward Dean and nodded, showing his alibi was true.  
"uh, okay then. But, Cas, why are _you_ out here?" Dean crosses his arms as his jacket progressively gets even more soaked. Cas looks down.  
"I couldn't sleep, and, I didn't know what to do, so I decided to go for a walk somewhere, but then Sam found me, and I sat down and talked with him for a bit." Cas looks back up at Dean to see his reaction and await his response. Dean sighed.  
"well, whatever. Next time, Cas, let someone know when you're going somewhere. Can't risk loosing you anytime soon" Dean smirked a little, making Cas's face burn a bit.   
"well, I'm going back inside, it's poring out here" Dean touched Cas's shoulder before turning around going back inside the motel room.  
-  
"So?" Sam nudges Cas's side. Cas turns around, confused.  
"So, what?" Cas asks the smirking brother next to him.  
"So, you're not gonna tell me about you and Dean?" Sam moves his head slightly to gesture towards him and Dean's room. Cas looks almost dumbfounded.  
"what do you mean?" Cas turns his face away from Sam. Sam stares at him to try to get an answer out of him, but eventually gives up.  
"alright, alright, I'll leave you alone." Sam raises his hands parallel to his face while standing up. Cas stands up too. Sam pats Cas on the back, then turns to go back to his room. Cas does the same.  
-  
He was already half asleep when the door creaked open again. He rolled over so he was facing the wall so he could fall asleep. Cas hung up his coat again and crawled into bed. He was staring at Dean again, though. He just couldn't help it. Sam's words didn't help him either. _What does he mean about me and Dean?_ These thoughts raced through his mind before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Baby

_**Time Skip to Next Morning** _

Dean, Cas, and Sam are in the Impala. Dean, of course, is driving, with Cas in the passenger seat and Sam, on his computer, in the backseat, sitting next to a few duffle bags Bobby gave them a while ago that they haven't used yet.   
-  
"So, Dean, where we going today?" Sam asks through yawns. He's still obviously tired.  
"I thought that's what you were lookin' up" Dean looks through the rear-view mirror to look at Sam. Sam stares back, then sighs and looks back at his computer. Dean looks back at the road. Cas looks over at Dean for a second, then looks out the side window. after a few minutes of awkward silence, Sam's phone rings.  
"Hello? Oh, hey Bobby" Sam talks on the phone for a few minutes, while Dean finds a gas station to park at in case they have to turn around. Cas is still looking through the window.  
"okay, got it. thanks, Bobby" Sam hangs up the phone.  
"What'd he say" Dean asks, turning around in his seat to face Sam. Cas does the same.  
"He said that some old hunting buddies said there's something not right going on near them" Sam says while typing on the computer.  
"Well, where is it at?" Dean asks. Sam finishes typing and turns the computer around to show Dean and Cas. The computer shows coordinates to Marquette, Michigan.   
"wait, we've got hunters in Michigan?" Dean asks, slightly perplexed.  
"apparently so" Cas cuts in. Dean looks over. this is the first time he's said anything all day today. Cas looks over at Dean. Sam smirks slightly. Dean clears his throat, moving away.  
"well, let's get going then" Dean turns the engine over, and Cas turns to face out the window again. Sam goes back to his computer, still smirking.  
-  
**_Time Skip: 2 hours_**  
-  
they arrive in Sandusky, Ohio when they decide to stop and eat for lunch.  
"it's hard to find a good burger joint out here" Dean states to himself. Cas, still looking out the window, nods. after a few minutes of driving around, they find a place to stop and eat.  
"Really, Sam? bringing the computer? weren't you just on it for 2 hours?" Dean scoffs.  
"I'm researching" Sam says, bluntly. they make their way inside and find a table.  
"researching what?" Dean asks as they sit down. Sam sits across from him. Cas sits next to Dean.  
"about what's going on in Marquette. just to get an idea of what we're going after." Sam opens the computer back up on the table and goes on typing again. Dean sighs, then looks over at Cas.  
"You okay, bud? you've been really quiet today." Dean asks, putting a hand on his shoulder. Cas nods, his face turning slightly pink as he looks down at the menu. Dean sighs and does the same.  
-  
"here's your orders! enjoy!" The waitress brings Dean's plate of a burger and fries, Sam's cup of coffee, and Cas's small plate of fries. Cas picks at his food while Dean and Sam talk, occasionally looking up at Dean and seeing Sam look at him, making him look back down at his food. Dean basically inhales his burger, obviously enjoying the change from all the warmed-up leftovers they've had the past week. once they finished, they went back to the Impala to continue their voyage to Marquette. Dean turns on the radio to break the silence, skimming through local channels to find a good one. Cas looks out the side mirror again, eventually drifting off to sleep. Sam yawns again, and closes his computer.  
"I'm gonna take a quick nap, Dean. wake me when we get there" Sam lays down in the open seats in the back. Dean nods, and looks over at Cas, who's been sleeping for a while. he smiles slightly, looking back at the road. _he's cute when he's sleeping._


	3. Dean?

"wake up, Cas" Dean said softly to the sleeping angel beside him. Cas turned in his seat, opening his eyes to see Dean. he groans softly.  
"Hello, Dean" Cas says softly. he sits up and sees a smiling Sam in the backseat. Cas tilts his head, confused, as Sam chuckles a little bit, catching Dean's attention.  
"what's so funny?" Dean turns to his tall younger brother to see why he's acting so weird. Sam shrugs his question, getting out of the car. Cas then realizes they're in the car, parked, at a house, most likely in Marquette. he sits up slightly, attempting to move out of his curled up position to get out of the car. Dean, without realizing it, stares the whole time.  halfway out of the car, Cas looks back at Dean, who's still sitting in the car, staring at him.  
"Dean?" Cas's voice breaks his trance. blushing slightly, Dean shakes his head, and steps out of the car as well. as he closes the door and turns around, he sees Sam standing in front of him, smirking again.  
"The fuck you lookin' at?" Dean sasses at Sam, who only smiles more and pats Dean on his back.  
-  
before walking up onto the patio, Dean turns to Cas and Sam.  
"okay, remember, we're agents from the FBI," Dean starts. "you're Agent Smith," He says, pointing at Sam, "You're Agent Johnson," he points at Cas, who nods when his role is assigned to him, "and I'm Agent Dick" He says, winking at Cas. Sam chuckles again while Cas's face is mixed with confusion and flustered-ness. "got your badges?" he asks. Sam pats his chest pocket where his badge is hiding, and Cas nods. The three of them make their way up the patio and to the door, Sam leading the way. Sam knocked on the door, after a moment looking over at Dean and Cas in slight confusion. he knocks again, a second later hearing a worried voice on the other side of the door.  
"w-who is it?" The voice asks.  
"ma'am, we're from the FBI, we heard something was going on around the area and were here to make sure people are okay" Dean states, closer to the door so they could hear him. after a moment of silence, the person hesitantly unlocked a few locks and opens the door enough to see them.  
"y-you said your from,, the FBI?" she hesitantly asked, opening the door  Cas stepped forward, nodding. her facial expression instantly changed from fear to hatred when she saw him. Dean looked over to Cas, confused. Cas tilted his head.  
"You two can come in. He stays outside." she stated almost aggressively. Cas looks almost shocked from her response. Dean turns back to them.  
"excuse me, lady, but he's with us. he's coming inside." Dean acts almost protective of Cas, making his face go red.  
"well, then I guess you aren't coming inside, then. good to see you." she starts closing the door, but Sam catches it before it shuts. Dean walks up to the doorframe and stops face to face with her.  
"listen, I don't know what you're problem with Ca- urm, Johnson over here, but suck it up and deal with it, so we can figure out what the hell's going on here" Dean demands sternly, shaking up Cas and the lady in the doorway. she cautiously steps out of the way, staring at Cas.  
"r-right this way" her words sounded cautious but her face shows anger towards Cas. Sam walked in first, then following in Dean and Cas not far behind.  
-  
"so, can you give us some details on what's been going on?" Sam asks the lady, who's been eyeing Cas every time he moved.  
"uh, yeah, sure. it all started about 2 months ago-" she explained to the three of them about the strange occurrences happening in town.  
"-and then one day, my niece came up to me, and... and-" she started tearing up. "she said and angel talked to her" Dean and Cas look over at eachother, then back at the lady, who's been staring at Cas for a while. Sam coughs to attempt to break the tension between her and Cas.  
"did, uh, did she say the name of the angel?" Dean leans forward as the lady prepares to tell them. she looks away and then back at Cas.  
_"Castiel"_  
_-_  
Dean pulled Cas out of the room while Sam talked to the lady.  
"Cas, what the hell? what does she mean by that?" Dean whisper yells on the patio.  
"i-i-i don't know!" Cas stutters, clearly confused about the whole situation. "I never talked to a little girl!" he sighs and looks around a little. "maybe... maybe another angel talked to her, pretending to be me" Dean stares at him, confused.  
"wha- who would even want to do that?" Dean asks. he sees Cas's expression change from worry to pure anger.  
" _Anna"_


	4. Umbrella

"what do you mean, Anna's still out there?! didn't we kill her?" Sam yells. Cas shrugs awkwardly while leaning against the car next to Dean. Sam sighs and starts pacing in front of them. "do you think you can find her location?"  
"probably not, but I can get a main idea of her whereabouts" Cas says while crossing his arms. "it won't be easy, though. The only way I can get her location is if she lost her grace again."  
"so basically, if she's human, you can find her, and if she's still an angel, You can't." Dean says bluntly. Cas nods.  
"okay, then let's go" Sam climbs into the car. Cas looks over at Dean, and Dean looks at him. they stare at eachother for a moment, before Sam cuts them off.  
"You two coming, or what?" he asks out the window. Cas jumps to the passenger side while Dean slowly opens the driver's door. _What was that?_ they both ask themselves, as Dean starts up the car.  
-  
with Cas, sleeping in the passenger seat, and Sam, quietly typing on his laptop, Dean is left alone with his thoughts and the road. _Why was Cas looking at me like that? he's never looked like that before. he looked like-_ he shakes his head. _No, no, I'm just going insane._ after a while, Sam finally decides to pull himself from his laptop screen, and sees Dean struggling with his thoughts, his face mixed with confusion, embarrassment, and slight anger.  
"Dean? You okay?" Sam asks. The sudden talking scared Dean, making him swerve on the road a bit.  
"Jesus, Sam." he sighs while steadying the car. "yeah, yeah, I'm fine" he reassures Sam.  
"You sure, because you were just-" Sam starts, but gets cut off.  
"I said I'm fine!" Dean yells, startling Sam and waking Cas. "sorry, sorry" Dean whispers while looking back at the road. Cas sits up from his sleeping position and looks at Dean.  
"I know where Anna is" he says bluntly. Dean looks over at him.  
"well, where?" he asks, looking back at the road.  
"not far. we were there recently." he states, still looking at Dean. Sam thinks for a minute before realizing.  
"Sandusky?" he asks. Cas nods.  
"she couldn't have gotten far, because she need to stay close enough to Marquette to keep an eye on the town. so she's somewhere in Sandusky." he looks over at the road, while Sam looks over at Cas, who's been blushing slightly the entire time. Dean clears his throat.  
"well, let's get going to meet this son of a bitch" Dean says, while pushing harder on the gas pedal.  
-  
when they get to Sandusky, it's dark and rainy. there aren't many motels in the part of Sandusky they're in, and the one they find doesn't have a parking lot.  
"who in their right mind puts a motel parking lot half a mile from the actual model?" Sam says, climbing out of the car. Dean and Cas follow not long after. Sam and Cas grab the two umbrellas from the car and open them, guarding them from the pouring rain. Dean crosses his arms while his jacket slowly gets soaked as they start walking to the motel. Cas eventually notices Dean completely soaked, and walks closer to him.  
"Dean, your soaking wet." Cas says. Dean looks over with a slightly confused look. "here." Cas moves over so Dean is standing under the umbrella with him, blushing slightly. Dean's face flushes with a deep red as he tries to hide it.  
"thanks, Cas" he stutters. Sam looks over and chuckles a little, walking faster ahead of them, obviously to give them space. Dean immediately catches on and somehow blushes even deeper.  
"I, I just don't want you to get sick before going on the case" Cas stutters out, looking at Dean. Dean looks back at Cas, and stops walking. Cas stops too. they stare at eachother for a minute.  
"Cas, i-" Dean started, but got interrupted by the thunder and lightning strike closely nearby. they both looked away from eachother and started walking faster to the motel.  
-  
"did you guys hear that lightning strike?" Sam asks Cas and Dean as they walk into the room, still blushing.  
"yeah, we did." Dean glares at his tall, smiling brother.  
"it may have been Anna" Cas declares. Sam and Dean look over at him.  
"are you sure? I mean, that was pretty close, wouldn't she sense us from here?" Sam asks.  
"No. not anymore. she's restricted." Cas says, starting to pace.  
"we need a plan. we can't just barge in the front door" Dean says, sitting down in the bed.  
"already on it" Sam says, typing on her laptop.  
while Sam and Dean talked about the plan, Cas spaced out, sitting on the bed. _What happened out there? why was he staring at me like that? does he-_  
"Cas! are you listening?" Dean snaps Cas out of his trance, while Cas shakes his head and goes over to them.


	5. Spoon

**_(okay so I know it's not canon that Anna can read minds, but let's just say that she can, just for this fic :) )_ **

"are you sure this plan will work, Dean?" Sam asks.  
"well, we'll see when we get there, right?" Dean says, grabbing a bottle of beer, chugging half of it, then setting it down next to him and laying down on the bed. Cas stares at him from across the room, contemplating.  
"You okay, Cas?" Sam asks. Cas shakes his head.  
"I'm fine" he says, while going over to the coat rack and hanging up his trenchcoat.  
-  
after 20 minutes of bickering, Sam and Dean decide that Dean and Cas would share a bed in the motel and Sam would get his own.  
"I'd rather just sleep in a damn chair" Dean grumbles while climbing into bed.  
" _what chair"_ Sam motions around the room before getting into his bed.  
"whatever" he takes a last swig of his beer before turning the light off. Sam falls asleep almost immediately. Cas pretends to sleep, still processing the situation he was thrown in. Dean tries to sleep, but ends up rolling around constantly, trying to get comfortable.  
-  
Sam was the first to wake. he sat up in his bed with a quiet groan, rubbed his eyes, and looked around the room. he smiled when he looked down at Cas and Dean's bed. he looks down at the clock next to the bed. The clock reads '7:45'. he gets up out of bed and gets dressed. once dressed, he walks over to the light switch and flips it on, waking Cas and Dean.  
"wake up, lovebirds, we have an angel to catch!" Sam says with a smirk.  
"what do you-" Dean starts, before realizing what he meant. Dean looked down and saw Cas' arms and legs wrapped around Dean, spooning him. Cas notices and scrambles to get off of him, blushing deeply. Dean sits up, blushing too. Sam chuckles at the two.  
"I'm going for a quick run, I'll be back soon." he says before going out the door. Cas and Dean are left sitting in the bed, blushing messes. Dean leans over and grabs his beer from last night.  
"let's just.... pretend that never happened." he says, taking a long drink from the bottle. Cas quickly nods and jumps out of bed. Dean climbs out and goes to the bathroom, while Cas grabs his trenchcoat and sits at the table, waiting for Sam to come back.  
-  
"You ready?" Sam asks Dean and Cas, still panting a little from his run.  
"of course" Dean says harshly, startling Cas and Sam. Cas gets up and walks out the door, starting towards the parking lot a mile away. Sam and Dean follow not far behind. after a moment, Sam leans over to Dean.  
"is he okay? what did you do to him?" Sam asked.  
"I didn't do nothing!" Dean whisper-yells.  
"okay, okay. Jeez" Sam says, moving away from Dean. once they got to the car, Sam quickly look his place in the back seat while Cas and Dean sit up front. not long after, they arrive at the warehouse Anna is in. Cas hops out and runs into the warehouse  
"Cas, wait!" Dean yells out the window. "damnit-"  
-  
Cas slowly walks around the warehouse by himself.  
"I know you're here, Anna. there's no point in hiding." Cas says, his voice echoing through the warehouse.  
"I know" Anna's voice says behind him. Cas attempts to turn around, but gets knocked out before he could turn.  
"I was just waiting for _you._ "


	6. In Your Head

_**(this chapter is really long, so just a warning!!!)** _

Cas wakes up tied to a chair in the middle of the warehouse.  
"You didn't even try to hide me?" Cas asks.  
"don't you realize? I _want_ them to see you." Anna says with a smirk.  
"your not gonna-" Cas starts.  
"oh, yes I am. and that's just for starters. oh, I can't _wait_ to torture the hell out of you" Anna says, while walking away.  
After a few minutes, Cas hears Sam and Dean break into the warehouse.  
"Dean, wait!-" Cas yells, but it's too late. Anna knocks Dean and Sam out, and smiles at Cas.  
"guess you were too late, huh?"  
-  
Dean wakes up with a groan, then realizes that he's tied up.  
"oh! good! Dean's awake! now the fun can begin!" Anna says, smiling at Cas. Dean looks over at Cas and Sam, who are both awake and tied up too.  
"Cas, what is she talking about?" Dean asks. Cas just looks down. Sam looks over at Dean, and sighs.  
"Anna can go into our heads or something and make us speak our deepest secrets" Sam says, looking away. Dean looks confused at first, and then concerned. he then tries to be smug about it.  
"really? why not just torture us normally?" Dean asks. Anna just smiles.  
"because you can handle that. You know how to suffer through that. you've _never_ gone through this before" Anna says, pacing around them. Dean and Sam exchange looks, while Cas stares angerly at Anna.  
"You don't have to do this, Anna" Cas says in an extreme monotone voice. Anna chuckles.  
"oh, I know I don't have to..." Anna says, getting closer to Cas from behind. " _I want to_ ". saying this causes Cas to growl angerly, looking away from Dean and Sam. eventually, Dean is able to get Cas's attention.  
"why are you so upset about this?" Dean asks. Cas stares at him for a moment, before looking away.  
"there,,,, there are some things I haven't told you, Dean. I've been meaning to tell you, but there was never a good chance-" Cas attempts to explain, but gets cut off by Anna, leaning on Cas's shoulder roughly, causing Cas to wince.  
"ah, ah, ah! your not taking the fun away from me." Anna says, smiling. Dean raises am eyebrow, confused. Cas looks over at Sam, who just smiles somberly as Anna paces between the three.  
"I think it's about time we start then!" Anna basically jumps up and down, causing Sam and Dean to chuckle and Cas to growl at her.  
"I bet your thinking, 'if only I had all of my angelic powers, them id beat your ass', right, Cas?" Anna says over at Cas, who just glares at her. "see? I know what your thinking, and I'm not even using my powers yet!" Dean looks over at Cas, who doesn't break eye contact with Anna.  
"who's gonna go first? any volunteers?" Anna paces between Cad and Dean now. Sam notices her pacing change and starts to realize what she's doing.  
"I'll go." Sam volunteers, hoping to give his brother and the angel some more time to process. Anna chuckles again.  
"oh, no. your not an option, baby." Anna says a little too sweetly. Sam cringes at the nickname.  
"then why am I tied up?" Sam tilts his head slightly.  
"so you don't try to sneak in and free your brother and Cas, dumbass. I know you Winchesters. I know your tricks." Anna explains in a monotone voice, before smiling at Sam. Sam sighs and watches Cas's expression from anger to fear. _fear._ Cas, the supposedly emotionless angel, showing fear. Anna claps her hands together.  
"I guess your going first, _Cas._ " Anna looks over at Cas, who no longer glares at her. instead, he looks away, blushing.  
"just shut up and get it over with" Cas mutters. Dean watches Anna look between the two, and walking over behind Cas.  
"oh, and by the way, this will hurt. a lot." Anna warns before touching Cas's temples. Dean watches Cas go from quiet and sad to screaming and crying.

Anna's powers are like this; once she touches the temples of someone, she basically leeches into the mind of the victim, gaining the ability to gain access to their memories, and the ability to share any of those said memories of her choice.

Cas attempts to deny Anna's access, but is eventually bound to fail. he winces and yells and screams and cries, while Anna just pushes harder onto his temples. Dean watches, almost in horror, as Cas's mind is being breached by Anna. eventually, Cas's screams calmed and he sits there, Anna still connected, wincing and trying to shake Anna off.  
"so, Cas, what do you want to share with the class first?" Anna asks, smiling at Dean. "You have a lot of interesting ones" Cas looks over at Dean and mouths 'I'm Sorry' as Anna files through his mind.  
"ah, here's a good one! we'll start simple" Anna says, turning Cas's chair so he's facing Dean. Cas takes one final deep breath before Anna starts using Cas like a puppet. Cas winces and groans as Anna takes control of Cas's jaw.  
"I.... love you,,,, Dean" 'Cas' musters out. Dean and Sam stare at Cas and Anna, faces mixed with anger, confusion, and awe.  
"I.... have for a long time,,,, but I couldn't.... tell you" Dean could tell Cas was fighting off Anna's control with every word spoken, each word slow and congested. as soon as Dean could tell Anna let go of his jaw, he panicked.  
"Cas, why didn't you tell me before? i-" Dean starts, before Anna turns and kicks Dean's thigh. Dean groans a bit.  
"not yet, pretty boy." Anna says, smiling. she starts to remove herself from Cas's mind, causing him to scream again, but not as badly.  
"I would've done more, but seeing Dean _so_ dejected made me wanna share his" Anna said to Cas as she let go of his temples. Cas's head hung low as he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. Cas picked his head up when Anna walked behind Dean.  
"You might wanna watch this, Cas" Anna says as she connects to Dean now. The pain Dena felt was not what he imagined. he groaned and yelled as Anna quickly gained control.  
"You were quicker to give up than the angel was" Anna chuckled. she turned Dean to face Cas now. Cas watches Dean struggle with Anna now. it's a different struggle than Cas's was. Dean's struggle is more guiltily giving in than trying to keep her out.  
Dean's confession was similar to Cas's. The only difference was that Dean's voice didn't sound as strained as Cas's.  
".... I want you, Cas. _I need you._ " Dean's last words startled Cas. _He needs me?_ Not long after, Anna takes her hands off Dean's temples and pats his head. Dean looks over at his brother, who's been watching the whole thing. Sam fake smiles at Dean as Dean's eyes begin to tear up.  
"oh, and one more thing...." Anna says, walking over to Cas. ".....because I know that just a confession won't be enough...." Anna sits down on Cas's lap, cups his face, and kisses Cas. Dean felt and unexpected rage build inside of him as Anna tries to bring it to a full make out session, but Cas refuses. Cas uses his forehead to knock Anna off of him, making her fall to the ground. Cas manages to wiggle an arm free as he holds Anna down with one foot and uses his free arm to untie the rope. Dean and Sam watch as Cas uses the same rage Dean found himself in to free himself. once Cas frees his arms, he grabs Anna by her shirt and throws her against the wall as he goes to grab his angel blade. Anna manages to stand up.   
"after all I did for you two, you treat me like th-" Anna starts, but gets stopped from Cas, stabbing Anna from behind. Anna chuckles a little before her body starts flickering. as she starts falling to the ground, her life about to end, Cas leans close to her and whispers one last thing.  
"by the way, this will hurt. a lot" Cas says as he turns the blade inside her back, causing her to scream in pain. he finally rips the blade from her back, causing Anna's now lifeless body to collapse to the ground. Cas looks over at Sam and Dean, who are both still mixed with emotions. he walks over and unties them. Sam rushes over to Dean to try to help him. he's seen Dean emotionally ruined before, but not like this. Cas just stands in the background, hoping to _god_ that Dean was gonna be okay.

_**(oh boy that was a long one. also I wrote this really late at night, so sorry if there's any errors in it!!!)** _


	7. The Aftermath

_**-** _ _**Time skip to the three driving in the car to the motel because idk how to transition it lmao-** _

Dean, Sam, and Cas sit in silence for the first quarter of the drive. eventually Sam gets tired of the silence and reaches from the backseat to turn the radio on. on the radio plays Heat Of The Moment, causing Sam to shudder in his seat and change the radio station. The only other station available plays some unknown indie song. Sam sighs and leans back to the backseats. Cas stares out the side window, still confused about his sudden spark of emotion that happened back at the warehouse. Dean somehow manages to keep the car steady as his mind races a mile a minute. one of his big secrets just got unwillingly thrown into the light, no preparation whatsoever. he knows that Sam is going to ask Dean about it, and he knows that he's going to have to talk to Cas about it eventually. he then remembers that Cas said the same thing he did. but, what if it wasn't the same? what if he only liked the _thought_ of Dean? Dean gasped the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white. he tries to calm himself by listening to the radio. The song _Where Have You Been_ by Noah Cyrus finishes as a voice speaks over the final seconds of the song.

"we've got an exclusive song to play for you tonight! here, we have Keiynan Lonsdale's new single, _Kiss The Boy!_ "

Cas's head immediately shot up, and Dean's eyes widened as the song begins to play.

...... _ **What was the deal when your eyes locked on me**_  
_**What was the deal when you smiled at me like that**_

Dean and Cas's faces slowly turn red as Dean presses down on the gas pedal a little more, speeding up the car.

_**You see I try to be cool but the problem is using my emotions up**_  
_**My head gets stuck**_  
_**I'm scared to show just how I feel**_  
_**'Cause people talk**_  
_**Don't want to worry 'bout whatever**_  
_**Just got to know your deal**_  
_**See, half the time I'm wondering if this is real**_

Sam notices the change in speed and looks at Dean from behind. he can see the blush on his face from the back of his head.

_**Why not say somethings on my mind if I feel love, ah**_  
_**But when the moments right I freeze**_  
_**That's how I know my heart is his.**_

Dean noticed that the car was low on gas and quickly pulls into a gas station approaching. before Dean could even unbuckle his seatbelt, Sam puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'll get it" he says, climbing out of the car. once Sam closed the door, the radio seemed to be 10x louder than before as the chorus struck in.

_**If you want to kiss the boy then you better kiss the boy right now**_  
_**You ain't got to be afraid of the words you want to say right now '**_  
_**Cause love is a game we deserve to play out loud**_  
_**So you want to play then you better kiss the boy**_  
_**Oh, you better kiss the boy right now**_

Cas and Dean looked over at eachother, both blushing a deep red. Dean looked away for a brief moment before feeling a warm hand on his cheek. he looks up right as Cas pulls Dean close. he presses their lips together, hovering over the center console of the car. Dean was surprised by Cas's sudden reaction, before easing into it, kissing him back. a few seconds passed before Cas frantically pulled back.  
"I'm so sorry, that was uncalled for, I didn't mean to-" Cas started frantically apologizing to Dean, who just sits there, a smile slowly creeping onto his face. Dean shushes Cas by kissing him again, pushing him onto the passenger side door. Dean started climbing onto Cas, but stops before making it all the way.  
"No need to apologize, Cas. I actually enjoyed it" Dean somewhat whispers to Cas. Cas went to kiss Dean again, but saw Sam approaching the car. he quickly pushed Dean back to the driver's side and sitting up in his seat. Sam climbs back into the backseat. he closes the door and looks between the two. both Cas and Dean were blushing deeply, staring through the front window. Dean's hair was fluffed up a bit, and Cas's  trenchcoat and jacket were hanging off of his shoulder. Sam chuckles a little before leaning back into the seat. Dean starts up the car, the radio playing a different song, and continues driving. Cas goes back to looking out the side window, this time with a smile hung on his face. Dean no longer clutches at the steering wheel for dear life, he just holds the wheel lightly, smiling as well as they make their way back to their motel.


	8. What's Next?

"took ya long enough" Sam says, stepping out of the car to Cas and Dean, already out. Dean glares at Sam with slight confusion. Sam just smiles and starts walking towards the motel. Cas and Dean start walking, slower than Sam, to the motel.  
"so, uh, Cas-" Dean starts, but stops when he feels Cas's hand on his cheek. Dean blushes slightly when Cas quickly pulled his hand away.  
"I'm sorry, Dean. I don't know why I did that-" Cas begins to apologize. Dean grabs Cas's hand and looks into his bright blue eyes.  
"it's fine, Cas. you're fine." Dean slowly brings his other hand up to Cas's cheek, caressing him with his thumb." Cas leans into his hand slightly.  
"so uh," Dean chuckles. "is it safe to assume we're a thing now?" Cas tilts his head.  
"what thing?" he asks. Dean laughs a bit louder this time. "like, a relationship thing, duh." Cas smiles.  
"of course, Dean." Cas moves his hand to Dean's cheek now, but instead pulls Dean in.

The two stand in the parking lot, lips linked together, under the glimmering moonlight, leaving Sam walking to the motel by himself, smiling, occasionally looking back to see the two, still in the parking lot.

-

Dean and Cas walk into their motel room, hand in hand, and see Sam sitting at the desk, smiling at them.  
"oh, shut up" Dean lightly punches Sam's arm as he and Cas sit down on their bed.  
"now that we've dealt with Anna, we should go back to Marquette and check on them." Sam says, looking at his laptop.  
"yeah, yeah, sure, Sam" Dean answers Sam, not entirely paying attention as him and Cas slowly lay down into a cuddle on the bed.  
"are you even listening?" Sam asks. he only gets a _mhm_ in return. Sam sighs before turning the light off at the desk, getting up and going to lay down in his bed. he hears Dean and Cas mumble in their bed as he drifts off to sleep.


	9. Bohemian Rhapsody?

Driving towards Marquette, with Dean, of course, driving, Cas in the passenger seat, and Sam asleep in the back.

The station they are listening to, luckily, is a classic rock station, so no more sappy love songs for Sam to torture Dean with later on.

The station they're on seems to be on a Queen binge, because the past half hour has been filled with songs by Queen. Dean hums along to _Don't Stop Me Now_ while Cas looks out the window.

Somehow, Sam wakes up just in time for _Bohemian Rhapsody_ to play. he sits up quickly and clears his throat, ready to sing. Dean groans as Sam belts the lyrics. Dean attempts to turn the volume down, but Sam slams his hand over the knob, cranking it up, and keeping it out for Dean's hands.

_"MAMAAAAA,, OOOOOHHHHHH._  
_**I DON'T WANNA DIE,**_ _SOMETIMES WISH I'VE NEVER BEEN BORN AT ALLLLLL-"_ Sam yells, specifically towards Dean, throughout the entire song. Dean eventually gives in and sings along with him. Cas stares at them until the end of the song.

"I don't understand, why do you yell the words to this song? what's so special about it?" Cas asks the two. Sam stares blankly at him.

"it's only the _best band in existence._ " Sam says sassily. Dean scoffs.  
"I wouldn't say _that._ " Cas watches Sam and Dean bicker about their nonsense, and smiles.

-

Dean pulls into the driveway of the house they visited not a few days ago. Cas feels on edge, not ready for the lady to act like he ruined her life.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean carefully sets his hand on Cas's forearm. Cas looks over at him, and softens.  
"yeah, I'm okay." he sets his hand on top of Dean's for a moment, before getting out of the car, Dean following not long after.

The three walk in front of the door once again. Sam knocks on the door, while Dean and Cas stand closely behind.

"what do you want?" they hear the lady yell from the other side of the door once again.  
"ma'am, it's the agents, from a few days ago." Sam says, and immediately the door swings open.

"is the angel with you?!" she asks. Sam hesitates for a moment.  
"yes, but I can assure you-"  
"I don't want that _thing_ near my house ever again!" she attempts to slam the door, but is stopped by a child, standing in front of the door.

"is this the angel who talked to me?" The child asks. Sam tilts his head slightly as Cas and Dean get closer to the door, subconsciously hand in hand.

The child makes eye contact with Cas, and her expression changes to confusion.  
"you're not Castiel"

Dean looks over at Cas, then back down at the child.  
"The, uh, angel that talked to you, that wasn't Cas" Dean attempts to explain. "could we come inside? it would be easier to explain sitting down" he chuckles slightly.

The woman hesitantly opens the door to the three once again, letting them in the house. Sam explained to the child and the lady about the situation, while Dean and Cas sit closely together on the couch, watching Sam explain.

Occasionally, Dean would catch the lady eyeing them, so Dean would either give a cold stare back, or move just an inch closer to Cas with a sly smile.

After Sam finishes explaining, the child saunters towards Dean and Cas on the couch.  
"I'm glad your not the one telling me those bad things." The little girl says to Cas. Cas looks over at Dean. "You seem to nice to say all those mean things about your boyfriend"

Dean chokes.

"wh-- wait- _"_ Dean manages to stutter out. he catches Sam chuckling out of the corner of his eye, and glares at him. Dean whips his head over at Cas, who looks unfazed by the statement.

Cas leans in closer to the child.  
"what, _exactly,_ did she say to you?" Cas whispers. The child looks between him and Dean for a moment, grabs Cas's hand, and drags him to a different room. Dean looks up at Sam, worried.

-

"why did you pull me away?" Cas asks.  
"The things she said,,, I know they would've upset him" she sits down at the kitchen table, and Cas follows. she quietly explains to Cas everything that Anna has ever told her.

Cas sits in his seat for a moment, slowly filling up with anger.  
"I'm sorry. whoever this angel is is a real meanie" she stands up and slightly hugs Cas's arm. she then quickly runs out of the kitchen and back into the living room, leaving Cas, still at the table.

-

Cas almost storms into the living room, which only had Sam and Dean in there. The other two had left to 'talk' for a moment. Cas rushes over to Dean.  
"hey, Cas, you okay-" Dean starts, but gets cut off by Cas practically laying on top of him, and kissing him.

"okay, wow, get a room" Sam says, turning around and smirking. after a moment, Cas gets off of Dean and sits next to him.  
"okay, Cas, what was that?" Dean smirks slightly, turning to him.

Cas sits up more slightly.  
"The things that Anna told that girl about you were.... infuriating" Cas looks down at his hands for a moment, before looking directly at Dean. they stare at eachother, before the other two return.

The lady stares at the two again, but this time, Dean wraps an arm around Cas, smiling.

"what'chy'a lookin at, sweetheart?" Dean says slyly. The lady stiffens slightly.  
"I believe it's about time you leave."  
"what, too much action for your virgin eyes-"  
"Dean, enough. we've overstayed our welcome anyways." Sam cuts in, pulling Dean and Cas off the couch and towards the door.

The little girl waves at Cas, so Cas shines a small smile and waves back. as he turned to leave, the child ran up and hugged his leg.

"take care of your boyfriend, Castiel. he'll need it"


	10. boyfriends?

Once again, Dean, Cas, and Sam sit in the impala, driving back to the motel.

Sam somehow convinced Dean to play another "Dumb indie station" on the radio (you probably already know why), so Dean sits at the steering wheel, unamused.

they sit in almost silence, besides the radio station playing _Sweater Weather_ on low volume. eventually, Sam gets annoyed by the silence and decides to test his older brother.

"so...." Sam starts, sitting up, closer to the front seats of where Cas and Dean are sitting. " _boyfriends,_ huh?"

Sam expected Cas to jump at the question, or Dean to yell at him or avoid the question altogether, but that's not what he got.

instead, he got Dean smiling into the rearview mirror to Sam, and Cas blushing, while looking out the side window.

No words were spoken, but Sam knew exactly what he meant. Sam leaned back to his seat and opened his laptop. Dean and Cas looked over at eachother for a moment, before Dean looked back at the road, sneaking a hand over to Cas's.

Cas laces his fingers between Dean's, laying their paired hands sitting on the center console. Dean, still smiling, sighs out loud, causing Sam to snap back to reality from his computer screen.

he looks between the two's blushing faces, then looks down at their hands. Sam smiles, looks into the rearview mirror to meet Dean's eyes.

-

"I'm gonna take a shower" Sam says, stretching while walking over to the bathroom. Dean nods, sitting down on the bed, while Cas takes off his trenchcoat and multiple layers of jackets and shirts until he's only wearing the one undershirt.

he sits down next to Dean on the bed as they hear Sam turn the water on. they both awkwardly sit on the bed for a moment

Dean looks over at Cas, who's looking at his hands with his mouth opening every few seconds, like he's trying to say something.

Dean reaches out and cups Cas's cheek, moving his face to look at him, and leaves his hand there. he slowly rubs his cheek with his thumb. Cas leans into his hand, closing his eyes for a moment.

Cas moves his hand over Dean's placed on his cheek. he softly pulls his hand off, laces their fingers together, then looks at Dean straight in the eyes. his expression changes from soft and content to sly and determined.

Cas suddenly kissed Dean passionately, slowly pushing him onto the headrest of the bed. Dean, slightly startled by Cas, reaches up and softly grabs a tuft of his Cas's hair. a soft moan comes from Dean's throat as they hear the water shut off in the bathroom.

Cas quickly sits up and starts patting his hair down. Dean sits up from the headrest and brushes himself off.

moments later, Sam walks out of the bathroom, hair still dripping wet. he looks between Dean and Cas, who are both blushing, and with Cas sitting halfway on Dean's lap.

"hey, guys" Sam chuckles as he walks over to his bed and sits down. he looks between the two again. "You know, you two are really bad at hiding things" he says, laughing a bit louder as the twos faces turn bright red and Cas practically jumps off Dean.

"Good _Lord_ " Sam laughs.


	11. Skin to Skin

_**~NSFW**_ **_WARNING!!!~_**

**_(because everyone kept asking me, I guess I'm writing some smut in this fic. warning, it might not be good bc I've never written smut before_ ** **_bhjf_ ** **_nd_ ** **_)_ **

"alright, guys, I'm heading out to investigate this new case, I'll be back in a few hours." Sam says while putting his shoes on.

"You sure you don't want us to come, Sammy?" Dean asks sympathetically. Sam nods.  
"yeah, it's fine. it's not a big case from what I can tell, I can handle it. you've been going at it for quite a while, you need a break." Sam stands up and grabs a jacket from the coat rack.

"I'll be back in an hour or two." he says before opening the door.

"bye, Sammy" Dean yells out. Sam waves back at them before closing the door behind him.

-

Cas sits on the bed while Dean is in the bathroom.

Dean opens the door to find a blushing Cas looking out the open curtains. he quickly looks over at Dean and smiles slightly.

Dean sits down next to Cas, his face warm from the blush sneaking across his face.

"so," Dean starts, shifting in his spot. "what do you wanna-" he's stopped by Cas's lips mashed against his. after a moment to process, he closes his eyes and plants a hand in Cas's hair, tugging gently.

a soft moan pulls from Cas, and Dean pulls back for a moment.  
Dean looks into Cas's electric Blue eyes, almost in awe. he's never heard anything so pure come from anyone before.

"something wrong, Dean?" Cas asks, tilting his head. Dean smiles.  
"The complete opposite, actually" he says before leaning over and kissing Cas again, slower this time, more passionately.

Dean feels Cas slowly start to melt into him, and softly pushes him down onto the bed. Cas notices, but is enjoying it to much to try to fight for dominance. he reaches up and slides one hand in Dean's hair and another slowly and softly caressing his side.

he eventually moves his loose hand to Dean's flannel and attempts to unbutton it. Dean obviously notices, so he pulls back once again, smiling.  
"need some help?" he asks as he quickly undoes his shirt and throws it on the floor.

he reaches to take Cas's many layers, but Cas is already on it. so instead, he just kisses him while Cas fiddles with his jacket and shirt. he finally takes the multiple layers and tosses it into the ground atop if Dean's.

they quickly realize how restricting their pants are and struggle to rip them off their bodies.

they both sit on the bed for one silent moment, just staring. Cas soon starts to see a look of worry cross over Dean's face.

"are you okay?" he asks, sitting up.  
Dean looks back at Cas from the ground.

"yeah, it's just..." he forces a quick laugh. "... I've, I've never really did this with a.. guy, y'know? heh.." he looks back at the ground. Cas stares at him for a moment, before softly grabbing his chin and turning his face towards him.

"You don't have a standard to meet with this, Dean. I haven't done this, either, so we're both learning." Cas speaks softly, his face close to Dean's.  
"if you're not comfortable, we don't have to do this, Dean. it's up to you."

Dean stares into Cas's eyes again, and his expression changes from worried to confidence almost instantly. he smiles.

Dean quickly pushes Cas onto the bed, kissing him roughly. Cas lets out another, louder moan. Dean smiles into the kiss as he slowly slides his hand across Cas's chest and belly.

Cas's moans grow louder the farther down Dean glides his curious hand.  
"... Dean..." Cas calls out, reaching out to grab his hair again.

"y-you ready, Cas?" Dean asks cautiously through breaths. Cas nods. Dean moves down to remove the final piece of clothing.

They sit awkwardly in front if eachother on the bed, almost like they're waiting for one if them to make a move.

Dean reaches out and puts his hand on Cas's cheek. Cas puts his hand over Dean's.  
"wanna see something?" he asks, hesitant. before Dean could answer, Cas shifts on the bed, giving space between the two.  
"close your eyes."

Dean looks at him, confused, but closes his eyes a second later. he hears Cas shuffle on the bed slightly, then hears the sound of something unfurling.  
"... now, Dean. You can open your eyes now."

He opens his eyes to see Cas sitting awkwardly near the corner of the bed, deep gray, almost black wings loosely folded next to him.

Dean stares at him in awe. he crawls across the bed over near Cas. he reaches out to touch his wing, but Cas flinches.  
"sorry, I... I've never really let anyone... touch my wings" he forces a quick laugh. "...they're sensitive..."

Dean looks at him, then puts his hand on his cheek once again. he doesn't say anything, he just slowly brushes his cheek with his thumb.

Cas looks up at him, then grabs his hand. he slowly moves Dean's hand near his wings.  
"be gentle..."

a wave of heat spreads across his face again, and he feels his dick become more and more excited.

He shakes his head and continues. he slowly puts his hand along the front of the feathers, just barely caressing them. _So soft..._ Dean thinks to himself.

He feels Cas shutter under his touch, and he pulls his hand back, only for Cas to grab his hand and place it back.

Dean looks at him for a moment before he begins to move his hand around on the feathers of his wings. Cas almost collapses onto the bed, shuttering and moaning under his touch.

"d,.,Dean~~" Cas moans loudly, then finally falls onto the headboard, Dean shifting to be able to reach him.

Dean starts to remove his hand, but Cas grabs his hand.  
"D-Dean,... don't... don't stop.." Cas begs between heavy breaths.

Dean smirks, then puts his hand back on his wing. then, he decides to move his free hand to Cas's dick.

Cas makes some sort of "hic" noise when Dean starts softly caressing both his wing and his dick. Dean smiles at the sight of Cas, laying against the wall, making sounds Dean didn't know an angel could even make.

"oh, sorry, lemme just..." Dean teases Cas, by turning Cas's head to face him, and slowly licks the palm of his hand, stopping at the tip of his middle finger.

Cas groans and grabs Dean's hair and pulls his face close to his.  
" _just fuck me already~_ " Cas whispers into his ear.

Dean shudders just at the tone Cas used. he pushes Cas down flat on the bed, grabs his hair, and kisses him intensely, his other hand still wrapped up in his wing.

he moves the hand he licked down to Cas's dick and starts to slowly move it. Cas's hips buckle as he moans, "...Dean~..."

Cas moves his hands to Dean's hair, pulls him down, and kisses him intensely. he has trouble keeping his grip, and is moaning into their kiss.

Cas's hands are tracing down Dean's side, looking for something. he stops moving his hand as Dean's dick and begins to do the same to him that Dean is doing.

" _fuck,_ Cas..." Dean stops kissing him and moans into his ear. he takes the hand that was in Cas's wing and starts patting around on the end table, until he finds a small bottle in the drawer nearby.

"...wh,.,what's that...?" Cas asks between breaths. Dean doesn't respond, instead he removes his hand off of Cas's dick and opens the bottle. he puts some in the palm of his hand and rubs his hands together, smirking at Cas, and staring into his eyes.

Dean moves down to Cas's lower end. he takes a finger and begins to slowly circle his hole.  
"D-Dean~" Cas calls out. Dean chuckles slightly.

after a moment, Dean slips a finger inside. Cas moans loudly and throws his head back.  
"..H...Holy _fuck..._ " Cas moans as Dean fits another finger in.

a minute or so passes when Dean takes his fingers out. he leans up to Cas's face and kisses him again. Cas grabs Dean's face and holds him slightly.  
"it's now or never, Dean. please..." Cas moans.

Dean moves back down near the end again and prepares himself. he easily, but slowly slips his dick in. Cas's hands throw to his hair as he moans loudly.  
"H.,,Holy fuck, D-Deann.."

As Dean starts to move slowly, Cas grips onto the bedsheets.  
" _fuck,_ Cas-" Dean moans as he starts to move faster. Cas grabs one of Dean's shoulders and pulls him down.

He kisses him passionately, takes the hand that was wrapped in his hair and plants it in Dean's hair.

Eventually they both begin to moan into eachother's ears as they start to reach the end.  
"haahh.... D-Dean,, I- I think I'm gonna-"  
"ngk.. y-yea, me too-"

As they're about to come, Cas grabs Dean's face again and kisses him. They both moan into their kiss, and Dean stops moving he lays down on the bed next to the heaving Cas.

"that was..." Cas starts between breaths.  
"... awesome." Dean finishes the sentence and smiles at Cas.  
"yeah... awesome."

-

Sam walks back through the door to see Cas sitting on the bed watching TV, but in one of Dean's spare shirts. there's no sight of Dean around.

"hey, Cas. where's Dean?" Sam asks while taking his shoes and coat off.

"he went to go-" he stops for a moment, then turns to Sam the rest of the way.  
"-to go do laundry."

Sam then notices that Cas's usual clothes are missing, and the bed sheet is gone too. Sam looks back at Cas again and smiles.  
"if you say so..."

a tint of red highlights Cas's cheeks as he goes back to watching the TV.

a few minutes later, Dean comes back into the room. without noticing Sam's return, he throws himself onto the bed next to Cas and kisses him.

"ahem..." Sam, at the desk, coughs loudly enough to catch his attention. Dean looks over to Sam and quickly stops kissing Cas, embarrassed slightly.

"uh.. hey, Sam. when'd you get back?" he asks, rubbing his neck.  
"a while ago. Cas said you went to do laundry, by the way. I didn't know you'd take such responsibility" he says smirking.

Dean's face grows redder as he slides down the bed more.

" _shut up._ "


End file.
